Multimedia files such as audio or video files may be played based on a user's personal preference or ranking. For example, certain songs can be included in a particular playlist based on the user's selection. Further, the order in which the songs are played may also be based on the user's preference. In some instances, the user's preferences are embodied in metadata associated with each media file. The metadata can include general information about a particular media file, such as an author, title, or genre associated with the media file, as well as user-specific information, such as a user's personal rating of the media file, the user's personal categorization of the media file, or a date/time that the media file was last played, for example. The metadata associated with a media file may be stored with the media file as tags. In some instances, users can also share media files with other users or view other users' media files.